1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to knot tying devices.
2. Related Art
Knot tying devices are often used to provide assistance in tying knots that join two cords together, or tying knots around an object, such as a fish hook or fly. Typically, these devices are small handheld implements that have various geometric features around which a cord may be wound.
The knots these devices most commonly assist in tying are so called “nail knots” and “blood knots”, though other knots can also be tied. Nail and blood knots are good for attaching a cord to an object or another line because the chord is wrapped in a series of loops around the object or line and also around a segment of the chord itself. Thus, when tension is applied to the cord the loops tighten around the object and the segment of cord so that both the object and cord segment are held fast and the knot is prevented from loosening.
Knot tying devices that assist in tying nail and blood knots usually have a place where an end of the cord can be held, and a hole or groove that a segment of the cord can extend through. After the cord is placed through the groove, the cord is wrapped around the knot tying device in several sequential loops so that a helical winding is formed on the device around the segment of cord contained in the groove. An object, such as a fish hook or a second line, may be placed in the groove so that the loops of the helical winding extend around the cord and the object or line. The two ends of the cord are pulled to tighten the knot and the knot is then removed from the tying device. After the device is removed the two ends of the cord are further tightened complete the knot.
Winding the loops to form the helical coil on these devices is tedious and problematic. Usually the user must keep a finger on the windings to keep them from unraveling, overlapping, or getting tangled. Furthermore, it is difficult and time consuming to maintain a consistent wrapping tension on the loops which creates a risk of overlapping and entanglements of the helical windings. Moreover, winding the cord around the knot tying device requires a sufficient length of cord to hold with the free hand and wrap the cord around the knot tying device. Such long lengths of cord can twist during the winding process causing the cord to tangle up with itself.